


War Stories

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Stories

It had taken a while for the man to convince Mal not to shoot him, and even longer for Mal to convince Jayne not to either. But that was fair enough, the man having landed the most fucking unlikely spacecraft Mal had ever heard of, let alone seen, in his cargo bay.

He'd fallen out of it, long black coat whipping around him and appeared confused, tired and worn. He was exactly the kind of man Mal would shoot given half the chance, but something made him stop. There was something familiar in the way he moved and stood that made Mal pause.

Mal, propped his feet up on the table, having banished the rest of the crew from the dining room in favour of interrogating their visitor.

"Who are you?"

"The doctor." The man's eyes were dark and hard, but somehow not threatening.

"Already got one of those, what else are you?"

"Alone." His voice was bleak and Mal finally placed his recognition.

"You've fought a war."

He closed his eyes, sighed and then opened them again.

"I destroyed worlds, suns and created destruction that burned through the skies like endless fire. I ended lives and people and removed whole civilisations from time itself. So I suppose you could say I fought a war."

Mal stared at him, at the utter certainly in his eyes and did not move as The Doctor stood up from the table and walked back to the cargo bay. Then suddenly he stood and followed, standing in the doorway as the ship disappeared in a cloud of ethereal noise and blue light.


End file.
